Monitor Glitch
The Monitor Glitch is a glitch in Halo 3, Halo: Reach, Halo 4 and ''Halo 5: Guardians''. The glitch allows a player to appear as a monitor (Forge Mode character) and be able to pick up and fire weapons. Result The glitch replaces the player's physical player model of either a Spartan or Elite, depending on the game, and gain the appearance of a Forge Monitor with the ability to fly, however it is not the actual Forge Mode despite the appearance. Once completed, the character may pick up weapons as a Forge Monitor and use them with the exception of melee weapons, equipment, grenades, and access to vehicles and mounted turrets are unavailable except in the Halo 4 version of the glitch. In the Halo 3 version, the glitch has three appearances, two that players can see when they are NOT the Connection Host and one exclusive to the Connection Host: * Connection Host: ** The character's monitor form is completely absent and they appear only as floating weapons. * Non-Connection Host: ** Once the glitch activates, if a player in the glitch picks up a weapon, the weapon will fall to the ground but if the glitched player fires the weapon, the weapon will go off on the ground, regardless if it is behind a wall or in a box or underneath another object. ** The way to correct the above appearance is by simply swapping weapons any time after the new weapon is picked up. This results in both correcting the previous appearance/result of the glitch and creates a new appearance where any weapon picked up is now stuck/fused into the monitor's body. Smaller weapons, such as pistols, SMGs and Sentinel Beams become difficult to see due to their size while medium sized weapons, such as rifles and shotguns protrude from both the front and back of the monitor's body. Larger weapons such as rockets, Spartan Laser, or a Gravity Hammer completely protrude from the body in almost comedic fashion. Dismounted turrets have the same result. This appearance can occur for Connection Hosts but will only happen if a player joins the lobby and they become the Connection Host. This appearance can also remain for the glitched player if all players leave the game and they become the Connection Host, however it will never occur if they remain the Connection Host for the glitch. Every version of the glitch after Halo 3 has the appearance of the second Non-Connection Host version from Halo 3, with the weapons floating in the monitor's body. The Halo 5 version of the glitch is the only version that requires the map to be overloaded and that the appearance of the glitch does not display the weapon being used, simply whatever weapon is fired comes from the monitor's eye. Walkthrough Halo 3 To perform, there are various methods for the glitch to work, with the end result being the aforementioned glitch. Two players are required on sperate consoles. The two must determine who is the Connection Host (this is different from the host of the actual game). Once determined, have the player that is NOT the Connection Host change into Editor Mode (monitor). The final step is for the player that is the Connection Host to leave and/or be kicked from the game right as the player in Editor Mode has died (cause of death does not matter, just as long as the Connection Host leaves/is kicked), however timing is key, as being too early and/or too late can either prevent the player in Editor Mode from dying, or they will die regardless but the glitch will not activate. Once completed and done correctly, the player in Editor Mode should appear in their original place without a crosshair as they now lack a weapon. The player can now fly around and pick up weapons as a Forge Monitor, however they can not spawn items, weapons or vehicles unless they actually enter Editor Mode. All weapons can be picked up, however grenades, equipment and grenades can not be used. Access to vehicles and mounted turrets is also unavailable, however dismounted turrets, Missile Pods and Flamethrowers can still be picked up and used. The glitch will end upon death of the glitched player. On rare occasions, if the glitched player is in Editor Mode and the Connection Host either leaves or a new one is selected upon a new player joining, it can cause any and all glitched players to die immediately. Leaving/being kicked from the game also ends the glitch. Halo: Reach Two version of this appear in Halo: Reach. First Version: * While in a lobby with two players, going into Editor Mode, one can see a Focus Rifle appears in the top righthand corner. Holding the Fire Weapon button while changing between player and Editor Mode can allow the Focus Rifle to fire for a brief moment. This shot can and will damage players if aimed at them, and, if it kills a player, the message, "Killed by the Guardians" will appear. Second Version: * This version is completely identical to the Halo 3 version with the same results, however currently, it is unknown how to perform the glitch. The glitch can be seen in this video here.https://youtu.be/p8jb6yM37rA?t=44 Halo 4 This version of the glitch is once again similar to the Halo 3 version, but its appearance and how to perform is different. The simplest version of the Monitor Glitch. Can be done solo or with any number of players. The player must enter Editor Mode and fly to a high enough point on a map where the player can die from fall damage. Once at the correct height, simply exit Editor Mode and fall to the ground, however, just before you hit the ground, you must re-enter Editor Mode. This requires timing, as soon as the player hits the ground, they MUST enter Editor Mode, otherwise the glitch will not activate and the player will simply die. Once done correctly, the player will respawn in a different location in Editor Mode, however changing to Player Mode will remove the crosshair and the player may now pick up weapons and such. This version will also allow the glitched player to perform melee animations, however it can not be used to harm, damage or kill players or vehicles. Unlike the previous versions, this version allows other equipment use and vehicle access, however vehicle access can only be done in a specific way. While in the glitch, players still have access to Armor Abilities with the exception of Auto Turret, Regeneration Field, and Hologram. Additionally, the glitched player has access to vehicle, although in a limited way. Spawning a Dominion Spawner allows the glitched player to spawn any vehicle they want and drive it, however they can not exit it once in but entering Editor Mode will remove them from the vehicle. Doing this, however, glitches the players in the Monitor Glitch, as they will continuously be pushed to the ground unless they re-enter Editor Mode or die. Halo 5 This version of the glitch is far more different than the previous versions. This can be done with any number of players. To activate, the player(s) must overload any map they are currently playing on. This can easily be done by spawning about 380 Kill Balls. You will know that the map is overloaded if you walk into a Kill Ball and do not die. Once overloaded, walk into the Kill Ball and change teams. If done correctly, a clone will be created and when you respawn, changing back into Player Mode will remove the crosshair and the player may now pick up and use weapons. This version will also duplicate the weapons picked up, resulting in the player holding two weapons in each hand. Similar to the Halo 4 version, you will perform melee animations, however it can not be used to harm, damage or kill players or vehicles. Thruster Abilities are also unavailable once the glitch is activated. Unlike the previous versions, the weapons picked up with not appear in the glitched player, rather, whatever weapon they fire will fire from the monitor's eye. Notes *When you pick up a weapon, the only things you see are the weapon and black hands. *In ''Halo 3'' and ''Halo: Reach'', other players cannot see your weapon, unless you switch your weapons back and forth. In ''Halo 4'', however, other players can see your weapon. *You cannot use melee weapons (Gravity Hammer, Energy Sword, etc.). You also cannot melee or throw grenades. Trivia *Performing this glitch with a Sentinel Beam (or Focus Rifle if playing Halo: Reach) will make the monitor look like 343 Guilty Spark, who fires his laser throughout campaign. *When the player attempts to perform this glitch on the Gravity Hammer, switching weapons and switching back will make other players see a mini-hammer going through the monitor. *Sometimes, if you fire your weapon, players may see projectiles coming from random places on the map. *You cannot use this glitch on mounted turrets, but if they are dismounted, you can pick them up and shoot them. *In every Halo game that has Forge, in one way or another, a version of the glitch exists. *The Halo: Reach version of the glitch is currently the only version that is unknown how to perform/activate. Gallery reach_1228809_Full.jpg|First-Person View of the Oracle Glitch in Reach. (Note the glitched crosshairs and Focus Rifle up top) reach_1228905_Full.jpg|Third-Person View of the Oracle Glitch in Reach. reach_6745218_Medium.jpg|Using the glitch to attack Category:Halo 3 Glitches Category:Halo: Reach Glitches Category:Halo 4 Glitches